TVD:Reborn A Gilbert
by johnpurnell13
Summary: In a world full of Vampires, Witches and Werewolves it shouldn't be surprising if even worse things go bump in the night. There must be warriors to fight the monster in the dark, Jeremy Gilbert is destined for it, but he is weak of heart and simply wishes for peace. When the body is ready and willing but the spirit is weak what is there to do? Why get a new spirit that's what.
1. Chapter 1

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTCDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Chapter 1: This Is Gonna Be A Wild Ride.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

In a random apartment in North America there was a young man who was on the floor of his apartment building hand clutching his chest. 'So this is how I'm gonna go huh'. Whenever he thought of his death he believed it would be more peaceful maybe when he was an old man peacefully slipping away in his sleep.

The similarity between his fantasy and reality were the fact that he'd be going alone, he had no siblings, close friends, not even a girlfriend. He'd never met his parents so that was nothing to get sad over, the day after his 18th birthday his foster parents disowned him and he'd gotten his one room apartment.

The neighbors weren't too bad he guessed.

Though he lacked any real social attachments he wasn't unhappy or anything, he'd spent all his time watching tv and movies any media really , some people would find that sad but it made him happy, like he was able to live vicariously through many lives.

As the light slowly left his eyes his only regret about his life was that he wasn't able to live long enough to find people to care for.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

The Other Side

The same young man that had just been dying on his floor found himself standing in an open space completely immersed in fog. He found himself completely overwhelmed, the fog was up to his thighs so he couldn't see to the ground, the only thing that let him know that he was standing was the feeling of his feet on a solid surface.

It was also in the air around him, it was thinner but still so thick that his vision didn't stretch out more than five feet.

"Yeah I know it can get a little disorienting at first."

He was caught off guard and sharply turned around to face the sudden voice only to come face to face with two people he recognized from one of his favorite pastimes.

"Holy Shit I'm on the Other Side." He muttered as he stared at Annabelle Zhu and Jeremy Gilbert holding hands. Fuck yeah Jer!

"Yeah they said you would understand pretty quickly." Jeremy muttered as they both stepped towards you. "So you're the guy who's gonna take my body huh?"

"Wait what." He didn't understand what was going on, take his body? Ok brainstorming time!

Ok, so Jeremy is here with Anna meaning that he died but how?

"I committed suicide when...I found out that Anna died." He said his voice filled with melancholy before Anna gripped his hand causing him to smile at her. The young man felt both confused and kinda like a third wheel as he stood there wondering when Jeremy became a mind reader.

"I'm not a mind reader, inner thoughts and outward speech aren't really any different over here."

Well that explained that now to the most pressing questions, why is here, why is he getting Jeremy's body, how are they on the Other Side together, oh and lastly.

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING!?!?

"Woah no need to shout there buddy boy." Anna said as she uncovered her ears. "As for your questions we don't have the answers to all of them, so we'll just tell you what happened to us." She then shifted towards Jeremy silently telling him to explain.

He sighed and looked towards the young man. "After I died I woke up here with Anna, I didn't know why I had appeared on this side, as you probably know it's exclusive to supernatural creatures. That's when they came, well their voices, we didn't see anyone." He paused to make sure the other male understood.

At his nod he continued, "They called themselves the Old Gods, they offered me a deal, I would be able to spend the afterlife with Anna in peace if I allowed another spirit to take up residence in my body."

The hell, Old Gods those weren't in the canon story which kinda makes sense since this is a dimension where Jeremy dies. Guess I'm about to be apart of a supernatural prophecy, I fuckin hate those, probably not gonna go along with it all the way.

"We can still hear your thoughts you know?"

He was brought of his contemplation by Anna's question.

"Yeah I know, as to this prophecy or destiny or whatever I agree just tell me what to do." He wasn't ready to die just yet, also hot supernatural women.

To be honest his reasons for helping weren't completely for the young couples benefit. It seemed as though they didn't care though judging by the grins that broke out on their faces.

As soon as he had told them that he accepted their deal the fog that was surrounding them began to thicken, as it consumed his vision he heard Jeremy's voice echo through it.

"When you wake up they said to go to the witch house as soon as possible, you'll find what you need there!"

As he spoke his voice kept getting quieter as if he was moving away.

"Oh yeah, be sure to look after my sister!"

Will do buddy.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Gilbert House

Inside the room of Jeremy Gilbert sits his corpse, cold and unmoving for a few moments there is absolutely no sign of life.

"Ah!" Suddenly his eyes shoot open and he sharply sits up letting out a gasp. He pants wildly while his hands darts around his body as if to make sure that he actually exists.

Quickly standing to his feet he takes himself over to his bathroom and looks into the mirror. "Well looks like it worked." He muttered as a face not his own looked back at him, the shaggy dark brown hair falling over his eyes and he reached up to brush it out of his face. "I'm definitely getting a haircut."

He then proceeded to take off his shirt, just for kicks, he had to admit for a depressed pothead Jeremy kept things together really well, he'd have to keep up with some excercise, no need to put a healthy body to waste.

"John!!" From downstairs he heard a scream.

'Elena' he thought worried, if this is the day that Anna died then that means that Katherine is here. Rushing out of his room he ran down the hall and jumped the whole flight of stair like it was nothing.

Turning towards the kitchen he saw Elena kneeling on the floor besides a bleeding John Gilbert, behind her stood her vampire doppelgänger simply staring at them.

"Katherine." Jeremy had only whispered but by the twitch of her ear she had obviously heard him, turning towards him she grinned, next thing he knew it he was slammed into the wall by Katherine with her hand on his chest. Looking at her he saw the veins under her eyes pulsate, she took one finger and dragged it down his chest slowly.

"So you were Anna's little boy toy, I can surely see the appeal." She purred before scratched his stomach drawing blood and looked straight into his eyes. "See you around baby Gilbert." Those were her last words before she blurred away out of sight.

"Jeremy are you ok!?" Elena shook him out of looking in the direction of the open door as she walked towards him her hands slightly bloody.

Turning towards her he simply nodded his head and hugged her not caring for the blood marring his stomach or her hands. Elena assumed he was shaken by the encounter but in truth he was simply giving his condolences to the young woman who had lost her brother.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Mystic Falls Hospital

The paramedics had come to pick up John and things had remained as close to the story as possible.

Caroline, Matt and Tyler were caught in a car accident. The tomb vampires and the mayor had all died in the fire and Katherine Pierce was running wild somewhere in town.

Jeremy walked over towards Stefan and Damon as Jenna and Elena began talking about her speaking with the Petrova doppelgänger. "Hey guys I need to talk to you about something."

The two brothers shared a glance before Damon spoke with a mocking grin, "Can you give us a minute little Gilbert the big boys are having a chat."

"No It can't, and believe me this is more important." He said walking a short distance away from his pseudo family, Stefan and a reluctant Damon following.

Turning towards them he spoke in a hushed tone of voice, "Who's Katherine Pierce?" He had to hold in a grunt as Damon grabbed his shoulder and pushed him against the wall. "Where the hell did you hear that name!?" His eyes had grown darker as he spoke in a voice even lower than Jeremy's.

"Anna told me, said that her mother had a best friend by that name that was supposed to be in the tomb." He said looking undisturbed by Damon's glare.

"What about her?" Stefan interjected removing Damon's hand. Jeremy looked towards both of them for preparing some the the best acting of his short life.

"W-when John was attacked, it wasn't one of the tomb vampires, it was Elena well someone that looked exactly like Elena." He made sure to make his voice as shaky as possible and stutter to make it believable.

At hearing this unprecedented news the Salvatore brothers faces fell into grim frowns, Jeremy also set his face into a frown, while they would be trying to counter the threat of Katherine he had much bigger problems to face.

First things first he had to make it to that Witch House.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Mystic Cemetery

Sitting upon a tombstone Katherine was pondering her meeting with John and Jeremy Gilbert. The sensation of stabbing him brought her no small amount of joy, call it payback for Pearl and Anna.

He'd survive probably, but she'd make sure that he'd suffer even worse if he decided to go against her ever again. A smile broke out on her face when she thought of the younger Gilbert, he was certainly more fun than his uncle.

And don't even get her started on his blood!

She had to suppress a moan from the mere memory of it, she had lived for over 500 years as a vampire but she never encountered anything as tasty as that. She might be on the run from Klaus but that doesn't mean she couldn't have a little fun while she was here.

"Ahh, It's good to be back."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

The idea for this came to me out of nowhere I hope you guys like it.


	2. The Power That Lies Within Blood

To all you readers you should also know I have this story over on WattPad, it might be of a better quality over there, I'm pretty sure the font changes don't translate over on here too well.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

 **Chapter 2: The Power That Lies Within Blood**

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Jeremy found himself slightly annoyed as he sat on the edge of his bed, slowly tapping his foot on the hardwood floor. He was currently waiting for Elena to go to sleep and Stefan to leave, when he said he was going to the witch house as soon as possible he meant it.

Only problem was the vampire elephant in the other room, he didn't want to test trying to sneak out of the house with his sisters super hearing boyfriend in the other room. He knew that they were still in there because he could hear them talking, thankfully that was the only thing he could hear.

 _"Is he still awake?"_ That voice is Elena.

 **"** _Yeah, he's still tapping away, he seems a little shaken by what happened with the tomb vampire._ **"** He recognized this voice as Stefan's.

Damn he was good, he felt a little bad about lying but then remembered how much they lied to past Jeremy.

He'd noticed it before with Katherine and Damon, his body was stronger, though their speed and strength were still above his own he was able to keep up with Katherine's movements and Damon's strength didn't seem leagues above his own. Lifting his shirt slightly he traced the small cut mark she had left, it had healed but it was still tender to the touch.

Jeremy's body had been enhanced after the transition or it was a side effect of the rebirth itself, no matter what had actually happened he knew that the secret of it could be found in the Witch House.

However he didn't want to wait for Stefan, for all he knows the guy could end up staying the whole night. Looking around the room he looked for something that would help him in escaping the house, his gaze finally landed on a dark corner of the room and he smirked.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Stefan sat with Elena holding her in his arms, she tried not to show it around Jeremy but she was disturbed by the attempt on her uncle/father's life by what she thought was a tomb vampire.

After Jeremy had let him and Damon know about Katherine's sudden return the brothers had- against Jeremy's heated disapproval-decided to keep the information from Elena, for her own safety.

He was worried that Jeremy would end up spilling the secret but they had no choice, compelling him would have no effect due to the vervain in his bloodstream. It had been about fifteen minutes since he'd checked on the young boy, extending his hearing to reach over into the boys room he was caught off guard by the blast of loud grunge music a hand raising up to his ear as he let out shout.

"Stefan!" Elena felt his flinch and turned to see him clutching his ear and recoiling from the shock of it. He waved off her concern and blurred out to stand in front of Jeremy's door, he banged on it and called his name but it was drowned out by the music.

Deciding to take more direct methods he brought up his foot and kicked the door open. Elena had followed behind when he left so she walked past him to look for her little brother but found an empty room and two speakers up against the wall.

"Oh my god where's Jeremy!?" Elena was immediately hysteric looking around for any clue to where he could have gone. Her eyes were getting misty and Stefan himself was getting a little worried as well, Katherine had been invited in already so she could come in whenever she wanted.

It was part of the reason that he stayed with her at night, he thought that his maker would come after Elena but Jeremy saw her face, he hadn't considered that she would come after him.

"Elena wait, just calm down" he said as he grabbed her shoulders to calm her down "look around, there was no sign of a struggle and the window's open he probably left on his own." Taking his hands off her he started to look around for any indication of where he'd gone.

"Stefan?" He turned around to see her holding a letter that must've been on the bed.

 _Hey Elena, I know you'll probably be really pissed at me for leaving, but I just needed to get out and clear my head don't worry I'll be back in a few. Also if you're reading this letter then you were probably having Stefan eavesdrop on me. Silly Elena, tricks are kids._

 _Sincerely, Jeremy Gilbert._

Despite himself Stefan chuckled a little as she finished reading, Elena glares at him even as her lips quirked up a bit.

"It's not funny Stefan he's out there alone with a homicidal vampire somewhere in town." She said slumping down on Jeremy's bed.

Sitting next to her Stefan sighed and put his arm around her shoulder. "He'll be fine, but if it makes you feel any better I'll call Damon to try and find him."

She nodded and got up from the bed to return to her room as Stefan brought out his phone.

"Damon, I need you to do something."

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

"Holy shit I'm fuckin fast!" Jeremy yelled as he ran through the forest, his speed being greater than it's ever been in two bodies he was able to jump out his window back home with no problem whatsoever so he felt like pushing his limits. He was halfway to where he remembered the Witch House to be and he was a constant blur of movement, he could understand why vampires got so cocky,this shit was insane.

As he ran he pondered what was happening in his body, he wasn't a vampire or a werewolf and he felt some type of energy resting dormant in his body circulating through his veins.

No not just some, he distinctly felt that he had two energies inside of him, one he could feel in his veins, circulating, pulsing and passively giving his body its enhanced abilities. The other one had a more subtle feeling, he felt it in his bones just grazing around it didn't provide him with any outward power but he felt like it would be just as useful when the time came to bring it forth.

Suddenly he was brought out of his pondering when a blur even faster than himself collided with him, sending him rolling across the ground.

"Well lookie here it seems like me and Stefan aren't the only ones hiding secrets from Elena." There Damon stood having knocked him down and speaking in that same mocking tone that had become a staple of his personality.

Blurring forward till he stood in front of Jeremy's kneeling form he looked down on him, "So you decided to take some vampire blood then off yourself, gotta say I'm kinda impressed you were able to keep yourself together in the hospital." He then roughly pulled Jeremy up and sniffed around him.

He found himself put back by the overwhelming smell as his fangs unconsciously came out and his eyes darkened. He had to physically stop himself from immediately biting into his neck and draining him.

"Nevermind, that's definitely a human if I've ever smelt one."

"Damon! What the hell are you doing here?" Jeremy wasn't expected him to be there, he couldn't risk leading him to his destination and he was almost there too. This would be an absolutely great time for a distraction.

"Ah Ah Ah none of that, now let's get you back, and then I've got some questions for you."

 _*SHRIEEEKKK!*_

Both of them turned towards a disturbing sight, standing on a tree branch with blood dripping down its jaw was... a giant bat.

Can't make that up, a freakin six foot bat with glowing red eyes just perched there staring.

'Well if that's not a distraction I don't know what is.' Glancing towards Damon he thought up a quick escape plan.

'He'll get over it.' Shrugging he took the still stunned Salvatore by the shoulders and threw him by the ground closer to the beast. The response was immediate as the creature swooped down and tried to land on top of Damon, who was able to roll away in time to not be stepped on.

"Jeremy what the hell!" Damon glared at him intensely for a moment, however he had to redirect his attention when the creature swung one of its wings at him, burying it in the ground by his head.

"Don't let it stab you in the heart!" With that last piece of advice given he turned around and continued on to his destination.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

"I'll probably be in trouble when I get back." The grin placed on his face betrayed his words as he stood outside of the witch burial ground. "Now how am I going to go about this."

He took one step onto the ground of the building and the doors swung open like magic. 'Yeah cause that's not creepy at all.'

Carefully he walked forward into the building, it looked exactly like he thought it would, a bunch of used candles and cobwebs all over the place. He walked even further into the building his fingers gliding across the walls that had collected dust over the last century.

He soon found himself in the main room and knew that this is where he was supposed, you could call it instinct.

Or it could be the sudden gusts of wind circling him in the room with no windows.

He stood in the middle of the whirlwind that was building around him, it was picking up the stray dirt and debris left around the room swirling it around Jeremy. It continued for a full five minutes growing bigger and bigger until the sound of wailing winds engulfed his hearing and he was unable to see through the mini tornado.

Then, when it seemed like the storm could get no bigger it swiftly closed in on Jeremy, bursting into nothingness as it met its own center. In the center of its convergence lying on the floor there laid a a thick black leather bound tome. Jeremy picked it up to inspect it further and saw the engraving of a sun above a horizontal crescent moon on the cover.

He opened the book slowly and turned to the first page which held only a single message not in any language he had seen but he understood it perfectly ,a greeting it seemed.

 _To the PlaneSeer from we The Old Gods._

He shut the book immediately and stuffed it into the backpack he'd brought with him. Whatever sort of instructions it had for him they couldn't be read out in the middle of a witch ghost house, he'd have to take it home to read it through thoroughly.

For now he had to go and make sure that Damon had not been eaten.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Damon swore to whatever vampire god was out there that he was gonna kill the Gilbert brat if he didn't get eaten first. The annoying ass bat wasn't faster than him or stronger, he actually had a decent advantage over it in those categories but the thing had abilities that he didn't account for.

If he tried to gain some distance it would fly after him or use some sonic screech to bring him to his knees, he'd been able to close the distance once but the monster unfurled its wings and cut him across the chest the ends of its wings were as sharp as knives.

He just needed one split second of opportunity in order to get in a fatal blow. He hated to admit but he could really use Stefan's help right about now.

"Hey you ugly flying rat, why don't you pick on a real man!?" 'Ooh low blow there little Gilbert, now I owe you two.'

Using the brief moment that he was gifted Damon picked up a particular sharp branch and jammed it into the creatures back where he believed the heart to be.

He was immensely satisfied when the creature fell forward and stopped breathing, the light in its eyes dimming as it breathed its last breath.

"Looks like you owe me one huh?" Jeremy said walking up to Damon with mirth in his eyes only to catch a jab to the face from the much older man. Jeremy had to bring a hand up to his now bleeding nose.

"That's for doing something that I would do, there's only room for one true asshole in this town." Grabbing on to Jeremy's shoulder he quickly blurred them out of sight and on their way back to the house.

As soon as they left the field the corpse of the dead manbat was descended upon by five other creatures of the same design, it only took minutes for them to consume the corpse blood and viscera flying through the air.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

 _Gilbert House_

Appearing on the porch, Damon roughly pushed Jeremy through the doorway as Elena and Stefan walked down the stairs.

"Oh Jeremy thank god!" Elena said coming up to hug him which he returned, she pulled back and became concerned as she saw his bloody nose.

"What the hell? Why are you bleeding, did Damon do this to you?" She said as she cupped his face and began turning it to see if he was hurt anywhere.

"Wow thanks for the vote of confidence Elena." Damon said sarcastically as he walked past him and into the kitchen, probably to look for booze.

"It's ok Elena, I did try to kill him, so let's count it as even." Jeremy said nonchalantly as he kissed her on the cheek and put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in her eyes. "I'm ok Elena, I'm sorry I didn't let you know where I was going." He spoke softly to reassure her.

"Now I'm tired, we'll talk in the morning." Letting go of her, he moved past her and made his way upstairs.

Elena kept her gaze on him until he was all the way upstairs, he had changed the Jeremy she knew wasn't so touchy feely, before tonight he probably wouldn't have even apologized about sneaking out.

Feeling the momentary warmth leave her cheek she ignored the feeling to reach up for her cheek, he was her little brother it was only natural he'd do stuff like that.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

As he entered the room he took the tome from his pack and took a seat on his bed as he opened the book once more, seeking to delve into his purpose in this new world.

 _To the PlaneSeer from we The Old Gods._

 _This message goes to you, an individual who has taken up a solemn vow to dutifully overlook many worlds at the expense of all worldly connections. We have brought your soul into a new form to assist us in balancing this world, to explain further you must learn the history of this world._

Jeremy paused in his reading to contemplate. So basically being a shut-in who does nothing but read and watch tv made him qualified to balance the forces of good and evil?

He needed to keep reading.

 _Over one thousand years ago monsters and villains of great power ran rampant over the world, there existed many great heroes to fight against them but they soon found themselves outmatched. With the world at the brink of destruction we Old Gods pooled together our powers to combat the threat._

 _The horrid beasts that ravaged the planet were driven to near extinction and any not dead were sealed. The villains of old who have been told of in stories of your current era were stripped of most of their grand strength and magic, leaving only the much weaker form that exists today. However the spell which sealed these dangers also affected the heroes who fought against them, leaving almost all of the powered individuals of the world weak as he regular human._

 _All but two._

 _The spell on earth needed an anchor, something besides us that could live on and carry the torch of hope within themselves. We chose to bind it to the two greatest warriors of the time each representing the very peak of their art._

 _Jeremiah Guerriero, a warrior greater than any other, he like many others before him was able to manipulate and train his own life energy to both increase his lifespan and commit acts of extraordinary physical prowess._

 _Constance Mikaelson, from our understanding you know of her sister the Original Witch Esther Mikaelson. Whereas Esther ran away with her family to the new world, Constance stayed and was able to weave and conjure magic that would seem godlike in today's age._

 _They were chosen to continue on their family lines and through their blood protect the world from the creatures of old that sought to wreak havoc. The body that you now occupy is the collective descendant of the two lines coming together as one, he was the last viable inheritor of their direct bloodlines._

 _His death brought about the sealings end, now creatures of the night and the descendants of evil figures of the past will rise once more to conquer the world, your duty if you choose to accept it is not to exterminate them down to the last, but simply protect humanity. Fear not, just as the lineages of evil has awoken so will the warriors of good, descendants of notable heroes of times past will aid you in keeping the balance of the world._

 _If you do accept this duty spill but one drop of blood atop this book, if you do you shall no longer be a simple PlaneSeer, forced to only watch the acts of great men._

 _You shall become the Descendant Hybrid, Protector Of Humanity._

Jeremy shut the book and placed it on his lap, taking the pocket knife on his dresser and cut his hand slightly, letting the blood drop to the books cover.

It seemed to soak up the blood perfectly and if he didn't know any he could've sworn he heard the sound of a war horn somewhere in the distance. Heaving a heavy sigh, Jeremy placed the book on his counter and sat still staring at his lap for a few moments before raising his head.

"I need to smoke."

He hoped that Jeremy still had some roll up left.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

 **Welp there you guys go next chapter is up and whoo, was that informative, well there you go let's see where things go from here.**


	3. Making Waves

**I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and views that I've been getting for this story, don't know why but I've been getting a lot of ideas for this.**

 **: I'm not really taking any specific idea, this is just something that I thought of before and decided to write about, hope you like it.**

 **Wienberg: Glad you like it, also in this universe Jeremy is a hybrid, a ki using warrior ancestor on his father's side and a witch ancestor related to the Original Witch on his mother's side.**

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

 **Chapter 3: Making Waves**

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

'Do I go and confront John or Go to the funeral service and confront Mason and Katherine?' Jeremy thought as he lied in his bed staring at his digital clock which read ten o'clock, he had been up until about three hours ago. He spent time as he was up thinking and reading further into his tome.

Also smoking, lots of smoking, he was _stressed._

The tome as a matter of fact was extremely useful, it explained to him his abilities and even had ways for him to better use them.

For example, his Monk side- it was the only thing he could come up with- was just as it sounded he'd be able to increase his physical abilities beyond human limitations while passively increasing his lifespan. That was kind of a relief to hear, he didn't want to become a vampire but an increased life force was always great, he could train it through both meditation and continued exercise after he'd emptied his 'Chi' reserves. Apparently when he got skilled at it he could control minute stuff like his pheromones and his vision. Literally every legend of a man or woman with superhuman strength or agility was a Monk.

It would also give him a fuckton of energy nonstop if he didn't use it, it showed how he was perfectly rested after two hours of sleep.

As for his Wizard blood, that would allow to do basically anything related to magic, battle spells, Runes, he could even learn to create magical items. Also the Wizards that existed before the seal were at a completely different level than the ones of today, they weren't required to connect to nature for their spells, only for rituals. The only way to train it was by trial and error, he'd even looked at a few of the spells that the book currently had.

He was definitely gonna learn to fireball a bitch the next chance he got.

He also got more information about the broken seal that had been placed on this body and what it would mean for existing supernatural forces of the world, the changes would take months to fully take form but he needed to be one step ahead.

Vampires would gain their own special abilities, it would be completely based on the individual but no two powers would be exactly the same, not magic but also not Chi.

Werewolves would no longer have to turn on a full moon and could do it at will, however in return they would no longer have anti-vampire venom, the transformation would still hurt until they got used to it though.

Witches would be able to learn more proactive magic, however any witches born before the seal broke would still have their connection to nature.

It also let him know about the other descendants, good and bad.

It was short and simple, any heroes or villains of legend that were able to pass their powers down through either blood or ritual would do so. Lastly, the final change that he had information about was the existence of Demigods.

Yeah that's right, Camp Half Blood demigods.

He assumed that when they awoke to their powers depended on the individual, so he wouldn't have to worry about any wild half bloods anytime soon.

As he went over the information once more in his head he thought of the repercussions certain people would face. Good news, Mason wouldn't have any reason to stay in Mystic Falls since he thought that Katherine was trying to free him of his curse. Bad news, Katherine would probably slaughter the Lockwood family just to find the moonstone.

So much to do, so little time.

As he got up to take a shower he heard the females of the house talking. "Elena are you about to leave to see John in the hospital?"

"Yeah, Stefan's coming in half an hour and then we'll go to the Lockwoods house."

Guess he had some time.

Walking into the bathroom he took off his shirt and looked into his mirror, he was definitely getting a haircut today.

He also noticed that he had gotten some ink in the two hours he'd been asleep, seriously he had a tattoo of his hybrid symbol on his right peck. Truthfully it looked good, but he was worried that it had just appeared out of nowhere, he chalked it up to magical bullshit.

Eh, it was alright.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Jeremy made his way into the kitchen as Jenna placed his breakfast on the table for him.

Pancakes,scrambled eggs and bacon. And was that buttered toast, fuck yeah! Nothing like a town tragedy to bring out a woman's inner chef.

Dear god he loved a home cooked meal first thing in the morning. As he sat down he immediately dived into his meal like a man starved, causing both Elena and Jenna to look at him in surprise.

'Oops, UnJeremy like conduct, 15 yard penalty!' He thought as he wiped his face with a napkin and looked up at the two. "What?" He said swallowing.

Jenna blinked. "Nothing it just seems like this the first time you've sat down for breakfast or any meal for that matter in, Well forever." She said as she rose a questioning eyebrow.

Jeremy flashed a small smile at them. "It's nothing much really it's just that after what happened, I finally understand that what I have right now could easily be taken away from me and" here he paused to grab Elena's hand, and look at both of them "I don't want to waste a single moment with the most important people in my life."

Jenna seemed to have gotten a little misty eyed as she listened to him, while Elena simply stared at him and smiled in a way he was pretty sure Jeremy never got. Damn he knew that Jeremy was damaged but he could've at least told his family he cared about them. He was telling the truth when he said that they were important to him, he had a responsibility to Jeremy to care for and protect them, he'd only spent five minutes with them and they were more family than he ever had.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go out for a little while, Jenna thanks for breakfast and Elena I'll see you and Stefan at the Lockwood house." He got up and kissed both of them on the cheek before placing the dishes in the washer and leaving.

A few moments after he closed the door Henna turned her head to Elena. "He seems a little different today doesn't he?"

Elena seemed to be in a trance as she stared at the door where Jeremy had left, if she had heard Jenna's question she showed no indication to it.

"Elena?" Jenna asked snapping her fingers in the younger girl's face causing her to jump in surprise and turn to her. "Sorry Jenna did you say something."

Jenna simply smirked at her waiving off her question and drank her coffee.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

It didn't take him long to get to the hospital, he stuck to the woods so that he could run at full speed. It was a goddamn adrenaline rush, if that was what it was like when he had passive energy he needed to find out a way to actively manipulate his Chi soon.

As he walked into the hospital he had the front desk direct him to John Gilbert's room. As he approached it he looked around to see if there was anyone nearby, it was early in the day and he was out of surgery so there weren't any orderlies around.

He took a seat by the wall and simply stared at his uncle who sat unconscious in his bed, gaunt and pale the only personal item he had was the Gilbert ring on his left hand that Jeremy had placed there last night.

Just in case he died unexpectedly, the guy's a grade A asshat and a mass murderer but he's also Elena's father and she'd feel bad if he died, no matter how bad he was.

Standing up Jeremy walked over to Johns bedside and stood there looking down on him, he then proceeded to punch him lightly in the face and cover his mouth as he woke and screamed.

Sure he was Elena's dad, but he was still definitely a piece of shit.

Looking the injured man in his eyes he spoke "I'm going to move my hand, if you try to scream or call for help I will _break your fucking jaw_. Do we have an understanding?"

John simply stopped moving and nodded slowly.

Jeremy slowly removed his hand, "Now," only to grip it around his throat.

"I'm going to tell you once and only once, I don't want you around my sister, I don't want you in this town, and if you were anything less than Elena's biological father I would've already ripped off that ring along with your head." He whispered this harshly putting a deep amount of hate and rage into his voice.

Half of it was fabricated to make it believable, half was all true though, it angered him that this man would so callously cause his own nephew so much grief that he'd kill himself. That he would butt in on a family who he had never been there for and fuck with their lives.

If there was ever one thing that he believed in, in his entire lonely solemn life is the fact that family,is bond.

As he looked up at Jeremy with a slight fear in his eyes he choked out a response, "Jeremy you don't understand-" he was stopped when the grip on his neck tightened.

"No _you_ don't understand! Before you came here our lives were at least semi-normal, I gift you your life right now because Elena wouldn't be here without you, I'll only do it once."

Roughly releasing his neck Jeremy picked up a paper towel and threw it him to wipe off the blood that had collected under his nose. He did lightly punch him but he also had super strength.

"Clean yourself up." He said leaving the room and turning into the hall back where he came from, looking up he caught the sight of Stefan and Elena down the hall. Elena was turned away and couldn't see him but Stefan was staring dead at him, he realized from the look on his face that he'd probably heard his entire conversation with John.

With a quick smile and a wave he blurred his way down the stairwell, he exited it about three floors down and began walking towards the exit only to pause after passing one particular room.

He turned back and looked into the room you see the sleeping form of Caroline Forbes. As he stood there a sigh escaped his mouth as he thought of the hardship she would endure, simply because a vampire wanted to be petty and hurt her doppelgänger.

He'd heard Damon talking to Bonnie last night so he already fed her his blood, Jeremy made a mental note to try and hopefully get back while she was still in transition so she could feed off him. Turning away from the doorway he proceeded to leave not aware of the young man looking at him as he left.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

 _Lockwood Home_

Exiting the woods of the Lockwood property Jeremy saw the house with people flooding in and cars parked nearby, he made sure to dust himself off of any twigs or leaves he'd collected on himself on the way there. If he had to guess he was probably here before Katherine so he had time to mingle.

It was good to count the small things before going off to basically threaten a 500+ year old vampire.

Walking up to the entrance he saw Tyler standing there, a fake smile plastered on his face as he welcomed people into his home. All the people coming in would send him looks of pity as they apologized and told him how horrible his father's death was.

As he made his way to greet him he noticed how his smile got even tighter if that was possible.

Oh yeah Tyler and Jeremy were fighting over Vicki, they're probably not on the best terms right now, god dammit he was left with a lot of shit to clean up.

Time to clear that up.

He walked closer and Tyler looked like he'd just eaten a lemon whole. 'Welp here goes nothin.' He said before wrapping Tyler in a hug, the other man seemed to be shocked still for a minute before he untensed and hugged him back, from the way his shoulders trembled slightly it seemed that he needed a break.

"I unstandard." He said as he patted him on the back and let go, when they untangled Tyler was wiping a couple tears from his face trying to play it off and Jeremy just chuckled before patting him on the shoulder and promising to catch up later.

He walked into the home and began to admire it, the Lockwoods were really well off it seemed, the House had all types of valuable looking objects and pieces of art all around the place. He was glad he had dressed at least semi casual, nothing much short sleeve button up shirt, nice jeans and boots.

Judging from the looks of a few older woman he looked pretty damned good. Now if only he could do something about his god forsaken hair. In his distraction he didn't notice as he bumped into a women.

"Oh crap I'm sorry!" He said he grabbed her so she didn't fall after hitting his larger frame, looked her up and down to make sure she was alright and had to admire her. She was stunning, dark hair put up in a ponytail and dark brown eyes, she was dressed in more formal clothes than him but also in all black. And that body.

"No no, it's fine I'll take partial blame, I wasn't watching where I was going." She said smiling up at him, dear god was it dazzling.

After a few moments their staring contest almost hit awkward before he properly greeted her. "Oh uh where are my manners, Jeremy Gilbert at your service." As she took his hand in his he almost reflexively brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

Judging from the slight blush that sprouted on her face she hadn't been expecting that, but didn't seem to be put off by. "Diana Prince, charmed to meet you." She said with her accent now showing as she smiled slyly at him as she brought his hand to her lips to repeat his action.

Finding himself pitifully put off guard by her action and her name he tried to change the subject to focus on her and put out a guess.

"That's a beautiful accent you have, is it Greek?" He said and mentally fist pumped as she nodded, "Why yes it is! I'm surprised, most people here thought I was from England, so I had to stop using it."

"So, what had you so distracted that you bumped into me." She said causing him to chuckle at her.

"I was just admiring all the art the Lockwoods have, it's all pretty amazing." He said glancing around at all the colorful artworks that dotted the mansion.

She followed his gaze around the house and nodded, "Why thank you, I thought the same thing when I helped to pick them out."

"Wow so they have someone else shop for their art, I won't lie, _kinda snobby_." He said whispering the last part to her. She giggled at him for a bit and took a drink before responding.

"No I don't work for them, I was just friends with Richard, he helped me get my life on track when I was younger."

"Back when you were in middle school?" He joked,he knew that this was a woman in her mid-20s at the latest.

She glared at him playfully before putting the finger in her drink hand to his chest. "Ha Ha. I'll have you know that I am 26 year old woman."

He smirked as she didn't remove her finger but kept it there slowly moving it up and down, "Damn your boyfriend must be one lucky man."

She moved a step closer to him, "I'm single."

If he was drinking anything he definitely would've choked on it at that moment. Grabbing the hand on the his chest he looked her in the eyes. "So Diana I'm curious, what is the age of consent in Greece." He said in a deeper than normal voice.

"Ehem!" They both turned in surprise to see Tyler looking at them. "Well looks like you two are getting along well." As he spoke his gaze fell downward where the two were still holding hands with each other.

Had they been holding hands the whole time? Looking at each other they must've been thinking the same thing cause they both broke out into a round chuckles.

Ooh Tyler looks mad,"Jeremy your sister just got here, maybe you should go see her." Nodding politely Jeremy hesitated for a second before removing his hand from Diana's. "I'll see you later Diana, we should get together while you're still in town."

"Of course." With one last smile he walked off in what could be his most dangerous encounter so far.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

'Ugh this is so boring.' She had come to gear to stir up some trouble with the Salvatore boys and maybe mess around with her relationships a bit.

It was more for fun than anything malicious, she might be fooling around with her previous toys but that didn't really matter, she'd had over a century to get over the both of them, kissing Damon had really just been a way to mess with them.

Now who could she use to stir things up?

Turning her head she saw the baby Gilbert coming towards her, slowly slipping into her Elena facade she wonders if she would be able to sneak him off for a quick drink later.

As he stopped in front of her she put up a fake cheery smile and greeted him."Hey Jer!"

He smirked at her before answering back.

"Hey there Kat."

The surprise she felt did not show on her face.

'Ooh and do the plot thickens.' She thought gleefully.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

 **New Chapter our hope you guys enjoy it, was gonna make it longer but I felt this is a good place to end.**


	4. Drinks With Monsters

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

 **Chapter 4: Drinks With Monsters.**

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

 _Lockwood Residence_

Katherine Pierce was never one to admit when she was surprised or put off guard, which is why she kept her composure and put on a face of pure confusion when Jeremy saw through her facade.

"Jeremy, what are you talking about, you don't have to worry, I'm not Katherine." To emphasize her point she stepped closer to him and began rubbing his bicep. 'Mmm so firm.'

"Wow." He brought his fingers to his mouth and kissed them with a flourish, "You know I heard rumors about your acting skills but to actually see them in person, it's just beautiful, though I do have some tips for you."

Dropping out of her guise an amused smirk appeared on her face."Oh really, care to share."

He took a sip of his drink and grinned, "Firstly, check your facts, the last time I checked Elena doesn't even know you're in town. Second, she wouldn't be rubbing my arm for this long." He said glancing down at her hand that was still on his arm.

"And last but certainly not least" he then used the tiniest bit of enhanced speed to place himself flush against her to whisper in her ear. "I can still smell my blood on your lips." And then he was back in position before anyone else could tell anything was up. "I don't know what you think is gonna happen now that you're here, but I'd caution you to not do anything outstandingly evil, wouldn't wanna have to hurt you." He said with a smirk, the last bit in a more serious tone.

"I'll catch you later Katherine." He winked at her unknowingly sending a chill up her spine. She always liked a good challenge.

She let her gaze follow him as he walked away and brought her glass to her lips. 'Game On Little Gilbert.'

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

"-ou might have everybody else fooled but not me. One wrong move, and I'm gonna take you out." Jeremy heard in an arrogant voice that he recognized as Bonnie's. Personally he never really liked her in the first few seasons of the show, she always had what he thought was a holier than thou attitude especially how she treated Caroline when she became a vampire.

"Now you need to stop with the witch's brew" there was Damon he noted as he walked into the room and stood behind them, "you're starting to believe your own press." This brought a smirk to her face before she turned and just stared at him.

He then began to grip his head in his hand and groan, Jeremy also felt something, some kind of distortion stretching from Bonnie to Damon latching on to his brain.

It was interesting then he began to wonder about something, the tome did say his spells were trial and error. Looking towards the distortion he focused on breaking and snapped his fingers.

"Ah!" Bonnie seemed to let out a small gasp as the connection broke, Jeremy capitalized on this moment. "Why don't you go cast a spell someplace else." He said glaring at her slightly and surprising the two of them with his presence.

Bonnie looked shaken as she stared at him, "How did you-".

"That'd be now, little teenage witch." He said shooing her away.

She glared one more time at Damon before walking off, presumably to talk to 'Elena'.

"I gotta say I'm kinda liking this new you, you took to death pretty well." Damon said with a smirk, sipping his wine.

"I told you Damon I didn't die." He lied. He was extremely adamant that no one _ever_ find out that he was a different person inhabiting Jeremy. The last thing he needed was to be chased out of town for being basically higher up version of a Traveler.

He didn't wanna be compared to those guys, they were assholes.

"Liar." He then tapped his nose "I've smelled many things over my 150 years on this earth and I know the smell of a corpse anywhere, it's gone now but you definitely smelled like death last night. I don't know what happened to you but I know one thing, you died last night." He finished with a satisfied smirk.

All the while Jeremy did his best to keep his expression calm even if he was slightly panicking on the inside. He'd forgotten how clever Damon was.

"So what if it's true, from the way she's acting Elena doesn't know and if she doesn't know that means you didn't tell Stefan. Why?"

"Katherine is back in town, plain and simple." He said. "A little vampire history lesson, we grow stronger with age and old Kat is pushin five hundy. Me and Stefan are the only supernatural creatures in town besides whatever you and Lockwood Jr. are." He waved his hand in the direction of the door for emphasis.

Jeremy pondered what he was talking about for a second before speaking "You want me to help you fight off Katherine." He realized

"No I want you to help me _kill_ Katherine, annnd anyone she may have brought with her as backup." He nodded his head towards the door and Jeremy turned to see Mason Lockwood talking with Tyler and Diana.

He sharply turned his head back towards the vampire with a fierce glare. "No Damon I swear to god if you touch her-"

He waved him off, "Don't worry, I'm not going to go after your little girlfriend, nice catch by the way, I was talking about the mysterious uncle that suddenly came out of nowhere." He said pointing at Mason.

Hearing this Jeremy dropped his glare, he didn't know why but him threatening to hurt Diana made him angry enough to throw Damon through a wall. Then he remembered another passage from his Tome about supernatural beings that surprisingly had a portion of modern biology in it.

Supernatural beings had an increased libido compared to humans and they make sexual and romantic connections much faster. This was a part of their nature that extended back thousands of years, unlike humans who can gather together and protect each and live in a fair amount of safety due to their higher numbers supernaturals were always in constant danger. Be it from hunters or monsters, sometimes even their own kind they very rarely had a moment's rest so the need to have offspring was much stronger and harder to achieve they evolved over a few generations to love and mate as soon as possible.

Yeah that's definitely something he was gonna have to handle in the future, now though convincing Damon Salvatore to not commit murder.

Man has his life gotten weird.

"Damon I know what you're thinking but I promise you it is a mistake." He said trying his best to keep a pack of werewolves from falling upon Mystic Falls.

Damon's eyes widened in excitement "Ooh you know what he is, come on tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me." He said poking him each time he asked.

Slapping his hand away Jeremy sighed. "Alright but you have to promise not to kill him."

Damon raised a hand in salute "Scout's Honor."

Another sigh. "He and Tyler are Werewolves, though Tyler doesn't know about his bloodline and he can't turn yet, and I intend on keeping it that way."

"Ok so remind me why I wouldn't kill two werewolves, one of which is probably aligned with Katherine already."

"Damon wolves run in packs, you take down one, you're going to have to take down all of them or they'll hunt you down full force." He said in the most serious no nonsense way as possible.

Damon met his stare for a minute before relenting and holding his hands up placatingly. "Alright I'll leave the pups alone, but if they come at me then I'll put them both down."

"Fair enough." They then both fell into a calm silence for moment.

"So you and the Greek chick huh."

"Shut Up Damon."

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

"I'm not sure if this counts as _outstandingly_ evil but it's definitely pushing it." At any other time he probably would have cared that Katherine was choking someone out and was looking at them like a lunchable, but this someone was Bonnie.

As he sat on a couch and watched the dopple-vampire choke out the town's resident Bennett witch he pondered his own magic abilities and reached for a glass bottle of alcohol on the table in front of him.

When he first read that the Spirit Magic used by witches since a thousand years back was simply a far inferior version to what he was capable of he was a little skeptical but it only took a single spell to realize that compared to him Spirit Magic wasn't shit. This was proved by the fact that Bonnie was trying to use magic to open the door next to her and reveal them to the people outside, Jeremy in turn was using his own magic to overwhelm her, he just had more of it than her.

A lot more.

Luckily for Bonnie, Stefan opened the doors just as she was losing consciousness.

"Katherine!"

Her attention turned to him as she retracted her fangs.

"Let her go." She complied allowing the much younger girl to gasp for air as she walked off with Stefan.

But not before throwing a 'Bye Jeremy' over her shoulder which he reciprocated.

He drank a bit of what he tasted to be scotch before turning towards Bonnie and smirking, he had to hold himself back from letting out a chuckle as she finally stopped coughing and caught her breath.

"Thanks for the help." She said with biting sarcasm, glaring at him.

"You are very welcome." He paused to drink more, damn the Lockwood had good taste. "Now what did we learn from this little experience?"

"That Katherine is a psychotic bitch and you're an asshole." She spat.

"No, well yes for the latter, but I was actually talking about how actions have consequences. And this was you getting your just desserts, you got off pretty easily too." He said stand up and walking towards the door.

She whirled on him angrily. "And how the hell does almost getting killed count as 'getting off easy'!?"

"First off, watch your tone you don't scare me, secondly I wasn't going to let Katherine actually kill you, Elena cares too much about you for that." He glared at her as he towered over her.

"Thirdly, you got off easy because unlike my girlfriend and Tyler's father _you're_ still alive."

With that he walked off leaving Bonnie in a stunned silence.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

"Pass that over here." Jeremy walked into the Lockwood study to see Tyler drowning his sorrows in the flask he had in his hand and grabbed it before taking a sip for himself.

He looked at the flask for a second and let out a breath. "You guys have very good taste in alcohol."

Tossing the flask back to its rightful owner Jeremy sat down and leaned back into the couch.

"So what exactly did you wanna talk about." He said turning his head towards the other young man.

Tyler shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "I don't know what you're talking about, I don't wanna talk about anything." He probably wanted that to sound angry but there was no heat in voice.

"Tyler" he spoke slowly and calmly "you're sitting in your Dad's study, with what I assume to be his flask while your friends and family ar-"

"THEY'RE NOT MY-" he began to yell sharply standing up from his seat before reeling himself in.

Jeremy gave him the time he needed to calm himself down before he started speaking again.

With a sharp intake of breath he began speaking. "Those people out there aren't my family and they're definitely not friends, they're all just people who asked for money from my dad for whatever bullshit they needed. They only came here so that they could look good if they needed another handout."

He paused so he could take another sip from his flask.

"But do you know what the worst part is?" He questioned, his voice much more subdued."All of these people here are saying what a great man he was, when they don't know a goddamn thing about him. He was an angry dick who hit me and told me every day how I wasn't good enough." Another swig from the flask.

"But what would you know about that, your dad was actually a decent guy." At this Jeremy let out a low chuckle, it surprised Tyler by how hollow it was.

"Believe me he wasn't nearly as good a guy as people portrayed him to be, neither of my parents were." Sifting through Jeremy's childhood memories had been a harrowing journey but he'd save that for another time.

Seeing the despondent look on his face Tyler passed him the flask.

Jeremy looked at it for a minute before raising it in the air."To being better than our fathers."

"Amen to that." Tyler grinned.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Jeremy was sitting in bed going through the Tome, right now he was focused on the Mind oriented spells. He needed a way to block compulsion with magic as a backup to Vervain.

He turned his head as he heard voices coming from Elena's room.

" _Come on Elena you need to stop lying to yourself, you know there's something between us_!" He heard one voice that he identified as Damon's.

" _No! Damon I care about you but I love Stefan, it'll always be Stefan."_ And that was obviously Elena.

Pushing down whatever it was he felt from what Elena said Jeremy blurred out of his room to her open doorway.

"Damon" both older occupants turned to him "paws off."

The vampire in question turned to Jeremy before chuckling lowly.

"Well since I'm being truthful there is something that you should know Elena." He turned to Elena and smirked.

"It wasn't a tomb vampire that cut up old uncle John, it was Katherine! Stefan,Jeremy and I have been lying to you!" The hurt and shocked look her face as she looked directly at stabbed at his heart but Damon ignored it as he continued talking.

"Speaking of the little brother, boy do I have a juicy secret for you!"

"Damon stop!" Jeremy had a look of fury on his face as he glared at Damon, he may be hurt but he was going too far now.

"Little Jeremy here decided that losing his little girlfriend was too much on him, so he kil-"

"RAAAH!"

 _*SNAP*_

He wasn't able to finish as Jeremy shot forward with a roar and broke his neck.

He looked up at Elena hoping that she hadn't figured out what Damon was trying to say, but she wasn't stupid.

And judging by the horrified look on her face and tears trailing down her cheeks she was less than happy.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

 **AND DONE!** **Hope you guys liked this chapter, even if it was a little bland I just wanted to get through some stuff. Also this is going to be the only chapter with a Jeremy centric POV if I have anything to do with it.**


	5. Fuckin Vampires

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

 **Chapter 5: Fuckin Vampires.**

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

 _Salvatore Residence_

Stefan sat by the fire in the living room of his house, writing about the days events in his Journal, just as he had done almost everyday for over a hundred years. It served to both calm his unsteady nerves as well as give him a constant reminder of the person he's become since he became a vampire.

'Yup just a quiet night in.'

And then the sound of the door slamming open echoed out through the house, the next thing he knew a figure blurred in front of him and with a thud Damon's unmoving body was roughly tossed to the floor.

"Your brother's a fucking asshole." The now visible Jeremy growled, a displeased look on his face, as Stefan sped over to check Damon he sent a quick glance at Jeremy to see him barefoot looking disheveled and wet, there were also rips in his shirt and sweatpants along with a couple of bruises.

Standing up from checking on Damon who suffered a severe case of broken neck he turned to look at Jeremy who blurred over to their liquor table and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels by the neck before taking off the cap and chugging it.

Now that he had a better view Stefan noticed that he was caked in dirt and under his bloody clothes there were some cuts, he even had a bite mark on his neck.

"Jeremy what the hell, What happened to you? And who broke Damon's neck? Was it Katherine?" He fired off questions rapidly, walking up the mini steps towards Jeremy as he finished downing half of their good scotch.

Damon would surely throw a fit when he woke up.

The young Gilbert sent an annoyed glance at the older Salvatore lying on the floor before setting down the bottle and turning to Stefan.

"Katherine didn't do anything, _I_ broke Damon's neck." He didn't seem to register the shocked look that appeared on Stefan's face as he reminisced about what had taken place not even an hour ago.

 _Earlier, Gilbert Residence_

"Is it true?" She whispered, her voice hollow.

"...Elena just let me explai-" Jeremy tried to say before he was cut off.

"IS IT TRUE!?" Whereas before her voice was meek like a mouse, it was now a roar so emotional that he could feel it. The desperation, the sadness, the anger, but what was expressed even deeper than the other emotions was fear, the fear that she would lose the last member of the family that she had been raised with and had grown to love.

And at that moment Jeremy wished that he could clobber people from across dimensional planes.

He had no words that would comfort her at the moment, so he decided to act on what he felt was correct. Before Elena could react he had wrapped her in a hug as unbidden tears pooled in his eyes, his voice shook as he began speaking.

"I am _so_ sorry Elena, I was just so scared and angry and lonely, I don't know what came over me." He released her slightly still holding her in his arms and looking into her eyes.

"I swear to you right here and right now, that I will never leave you, not unless you want me gone." The promise in his voice was unshakable, he'd promised Pre-Jeremy that he'd take care of Elena and dammit he was going to fucking keep it.

Fuck Klaus and the Travelers, he wouldn't let them even get near her, or anyone he cared about.

Elena seemed taken aback at his words as she brought both her hands up to hold his face in her hands as she looked into his eyes, her own glistening just like his were.

"Jeremy don't _ever_ think anything like that, I might be mad and hurt that you tried to…" she paused not even being able to utter the words, he hated Pre-Jeremy even more now "I would never ever wish you gone." She gave him a melancholic smile.

"I love you Jer." She said gazing into his eyes.

And just like that he blurred out of her grasp over to Damon, his back facing her as he began to speak.

"I uh should probably get Damon back to his place, we'll talk when I get back ok?" He couldn't face her, not after what she said, not with how sad and ecstatic those words made him for some reason.

Not with how fast his heart was beating.

Elena blinked, she didn't notice he was away from her till he had spoken, and now her hands felt cold, as if she'd let go of a miniature sun.

"O-ok yeah I'll see you when you get back Jer." The second she finished talking Jeremy hauled Damon's unconscious body onto his shoulders and blurred into his own room, he put his tome into his bag before he left out of the window.

He didn't know what he was doing, conflicting feelings were building up in his chest just resting there like a ball of iron weighing him down, he couldn't deal with them right now.

So he focused on the feeling of the wind against his face, the banging of his heart in his chest as he ran and the crunch of wood and dry leaves underfoot. He lost himself in the feeling of euphoria as his chi powered his body past human limits.

And then he just got lost.

He hadn't taken any time to figure out where the Salvatore boarding house was through the woods, so he had no point of reference to how far it was or the direction. He placed Damon's body near the roots of a tree before taking a seat next to it and waiting for him to wake up. He got a good amount of reading done before he heard a gasp and rough coughing, he stood up as Damon began to groggily sit up and look around, he stood behind him for a second before bringing a foot up and kicking him in the back of the head.

The force behind it sent him rolling away and he clutched his head as he finally stopped and groaned.

"Ahh Jeremy what the hell, I have a hangover what the hell happ-PUH." Damon fell to the ground as Jeremy punched him in the jaw, man the kid had a hell of a right hook.

"That was for Elena."

"And the kick to the head?" He asked getting up again and brushing dirt off his shoulders.

"I felt like it." He shrugged before grabbing the much older man by the collar and slamming him into a tree.

"What in the fuck is wrong with you, what happened to leaving Elena in the dark, we made a deal you ass!" Jeremy yelled with a voice full of righteous fury.

Damon slapped his arms off before glaring at him for a minute and brushing past him.

"Where are you going?!"

"Back to Elena, Katherine could come for her any minute now." He said not stopping at all in his stride until Jeremy blocked his path.

"No you're not, I'd rather have Katherine around Elena than you at this point." At least she wouldn't get drunk and try to shove her tongue down her throat. 'Actually that'd be kinda-Wait, soooo getting off track here.'

"Jeremy stop playing around."

"I'm being completely serious here, I don't know what the hell is going on with you but keep it away from Elena and get your head back in the fucking game!" He said getting in Damon's face and shoving him slightly.

"Jeremy I wouldn't test my patience if I were you, now you have two choices: get out of the way or get put down." He said threateningly, the veins under his eyes pulsing.

All of a sudden Jeremy began chuckling before he turned away from Damon as if he was going to let him pass, only to suddenly whip around and punch him in the chest.

Damon was sent flying into a tree and bounced off with a crack, Jeremy also noted his chest was slightly sunken in where he was hit.

"You know what's funny? No matter how much older or stronger Vampires get," he chuckled and stepped on Damon's arm- the one that hit the tree it seemed- and applied pressure making Damon let out a shout of pain "They always stay basically the same when it comes to how much damage they can take."

Kneeling down while still applying pressure to the limb he began speaking in Damon's ear. "I'm not like Bonnie Damon, if you think that just because we had a few laughs together that you can risk my sisters life than you have another thing coming." He rose off of him, Damon letting out a groan of relief as his arm began healing. "Go home and cool down, I don't know what kinda ideas Katherine put in your head but they're wrong. She doesn't love you Damon." Having said all he needed to Jeremy began walking over to get his tome and return to Elena, he was not looking forward to that conversation.

'And there's Caroline's transition too, *sigh* this is not how I imagined my morning going.' Behind him Damon was simply lying on the ground, his wounds had healed but what Jeremy had said was still resting in his mind.

What did he know about Katherine, and who was he to keep him away from Elena? He didn't have to do anything that he didn't want to, he was a vampire who could take whatever he wanted whenever he wanted!

His eyes pulses and darkened as his fangs unveiled themselves. 'And right now I wanna feed.'

He stood up and blurred over to Jeremy, before the young man could react Damon's fangs were buried in his neck.

"Aaah!' He let out a shout as he felt the blood drain out of his neck, it hurt more than anything before, even more than the heart attack that had killed him.

Jeremy fell to his knees before he realized that he could fight back, he sent out a pulse of magic into Damon's skull continuously to get him to lose his grip. It took a minute but Damon let go slightly allowing Jeremy to elbow him in the face before he rolled away and held a hand to his neck to check the wound.

His neck was covered in blood, but the bleeding was slowing down, he turned his gaze over to Damon to see that he was different from before. His eyes normal vampirised semi-dark eyes had become black coals, the veins that normally only covered his eyes now spread to his cheeks and the sides of his head.

The bloodthirsty grin on his face wasn't anything new though.

Jeremy didn't even have to wonder on what caused the transformation, he already knew what was different with his blood than others humans. "Fucking Chi." He whispered to himself before Damon charged forward and shoulder charged him, sending them both rolling down a slope covered in sharp branches and rocks.

Even as they began getting cut up and their shirts tore while rolling down the hill they still fought, they threw punches and elbows at each other as they kept falling until they hit the bottom.

They landed with Damon on the top of Jeremy still trying to bite into his neck, Jeremy head butted him in retaliation before kicking him away into the nearby stream. As Damon breached from under the water Jeremy was there to hammer a fist atop his head, sending him back under, he rose up again but his head was barely above water when Jeremy grabbed him by the neck and began hitting him again.

His knuckles began to bruise and bleed as he beat Damon's face to a pulp, when he looked barely conscious his head was shoved back into the water causing him to flail and try to grab at Jeremy's face. He scratched his arms and face before he slowed and his arms fell back down.

Jeremy stood over him panting covered in bruises, his arms legs and chest bleeding from a combination of the hill and Damon scratching him. He wrenched Damon out of the water before dragging him up the hill back to his bag. He stopped walking when he heard Damon groan, guess the chi helped him revive faster.

"Nope." He said before quickly snapping his neck, he threw him over his shoulder and got his bag before starting to randomly run through the woods. He had to snap Damon's neck six more times before he got lucky and found the mansion, he quickly sped over.

God he needed a drink.

 _Present, Salvatore Residence_

After recounting of what had happened (not including Jeremy and Elena's awkward moment) Stefan did nothing but pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh as he took a seat by the fire.

"Jesus Christ. I'm really sorry Jeremy."

"Apologize later, I have a worried sister to take care of and a vampire in transition to help." Jeremy said putting down the alcohol and kneeling down by Damon's side as Stefan looked up startled.

"There's a new vampire in transition, who is it?" Stefan asked as Jeremy slid Damon's daylight ring off of him. "Don't worry, I'm handling it, you just focus on helping your brother keep his dick in his pants." He says as he stuffs the scotch in his satchel and begins walking to the front door before he suddenly paused and turned back towards the vampire.

"Any chance I can grab a spare blood bag?"

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

'Maybe I can just wait until she leaves, and then avoid her until she goes to college?' Jeremy ponders as he stood in front of Elena's door.

He had no more ways to stall, his booze and blood were in a cooler in his room and even if he left now, he wouldn't have to stop Caroline from snacking on someone for hours. He didn't give himself any time to think before he knocked on the door, half a second later the door cracked halfway open allowing him to slip in and close it behind himself.

She was standing there, looking directly at his face her eyes red and her shoulders shaking slightly as she tried to put on a brave face.

"Please, at least tell me why." She whispers as Jeremy moved to sit on her bed.

"I felt guilty and lonely." He began speaking as Elena moved to sit next to him and rubbed his back.

"The night that she died, she was gonna turn me," He heard his sister gasp but didn't pay it any mind, if he didn't continue he might not be able to. "I told her that it was because I wanted to be with her, and that was true but I also wanted to be immortal so I could look for Vicky."

"That was the last time we spoke before she was taken away along with the rest of the tomb vampires, and all I could feel was guilt. If she had been here with me, if I had been stronger and kept her safe she'd still be alive." He said glaring down at his hands as Elena wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him from behind.

"It wasn't your fault Jer."

"I'm not too sure about that." He chuckled hollowly as he leaned back into enjoying the softness of her body and the warmth it gave off. "You said that you were feeling lonely, you know you have me right?" She whispered to him, her voice sending a tingle down his spine.

He extricated himself from her and stood walking away from her, he needed to get himself under control. "No I don't, you have Stefan and he has you, Hell Damon has more of you than I do." He said sullenly before shaking his head and getting up to leave. "You know what, I can't do this."

"Jeremy that's not true! I know that we haven't been that closest lately but I still care about you."

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" He bellowed caused her to freeze in shock, he winced as he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Elena" he sighed, taking a breath to calm himself "You don't understand what I'm feeling right now, you don't know what it does to me when I hear your voice or when you look at me the way you do." Thankfully Elena stayed silent as he spoke, he needed to get this off his chest.

"All I know is that the way I feel about you and how strong these feelings are isn't normal, it began when I died." 'And you're not the only one.' He left the last part to himself thinking about the cultured foreign woman who brought about the same feelings and to a lesser extent the dangerous vampire who was his first interaction after coming back to life.

It wasn't love, he knew that at least, no amount of supernatural biology could cause him to immediately love someone but his feelings were definitely strong and unique. It was like he could tell just from looking at them that something there could develop into a deeper connection, but not now while he had the threat of a supernatural renaissance and millennia old vampires to deal with.

He let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair before taking another look at Elena, she was misty eyed and had a look on her face as if she wanted to say something but couldn't think of the words.

'God, one day here and I'm already making her cry.' Jeremy stepped towards Elena and wrapped her in a hug,which caused her to stiffen in surprise, it wasn't much but it was all he could think of at the moment.

"I promise you, once I've gotten myself together we can figure this out but…until then I can't trust myself to be around you." He finished whispered ear before laying a kiss on her forehead and walking out of her room. As soon as he closed the door Elena let out the shuddering breath that she was holding in as she flopped onto her bed, just like how she sent shivers down his spine from her very voice Elena found herself being affected the same way.

Maybe some time apart would do them good.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

For the next couple of hours Jeremy occupied himself with meditating, it was something that he'd never tried before but he saw it as a way to gather his thoughts and calm himself. He cleared his mind of any outward thoughts and focused on what he'd been doing for the past day, as he reminisced on it he realized how much he had actually changed, some of the things he'd done were entirely new to him -the violence, the flirting, the cockiness- yet he also felt that for the new life he was living it was appropriate, necessary even.

He wasn't human anymore, he might look like one and try to act like it but he wasn't anymore and if he tried to continue living like one it'd be nothing but a hindrance to himself and those around him. He would have to change a lot of things about how he acted and how he went about life moving forward, but in the end it would go a long way to helping him accept his new lot in life.

The fact that all this introspection kept his mind entirely off of the fact that he was developing feelings for three different women had nothing to do with it.

Jeremy took out his Grimoire and focused on trying to learn at least a couple spells, he had magic dammit and he was gonna use it! He focused on the section that had information about manipulating his mana-the source of all spellwork- into things outside of conventional spells, he concentrated on that energy inside of him and manipulated it. He extends it over to a pencil on his desk across the room and surrounded it with the mana and then quickly retracted it causing the pencil to flip through the air as he brought up a hand to catch it.

He then lifted it into the air once more and lightly pushed it, causing it to spin around weightlessly in the air.

"Oh my god, I having fucking telekinesis!" He whispered to himself, not really believing that he was using an actual goddamn superpower! Well technically it was magic but it was still pretty fucking cool, needless to say he practiced with it for hours experimenting with it, by the time the sun had rose he was lifting five different objects above himself. He noticed that whenever he lifted something his reserves would drop in accordance with its weight and he could increase his control of the objects with hand gestures.

His phone suddenly went off causing him to sit up from his bed and begin to get dressed, he didn't know when Caroline woke up after being turned so he decided to visit her before he had to make his way to the school. He flipped Damon's ring into the air and caught it before making his way out of the window into the forest.

Meanwhile Caroline was trying not to flip out, after Elena had visited her in the hospital she woke up feeling strange and unnatural urges plaguing her mind, she looked down at the bloodbag in her hands and hesitantly brought it to her lips. She began drinking it through the tube of the bag before she suddenly gagged and threw it across the room splattering it on the floor, she was disgusted with herself at how delicious it had tasted but as she saw the blood leak onto the floor she quickly scrambled over to it and began viciously sucking it down.

"Well, this is awkward." She turned her blood covered face to see Elena's little brother staring at her, she was frozen still staring at him for a second before she heard what sounded like rushing water and a beating sound, her fangs were out and she was speeding towards him before she realized what the sounds were. She never got the chance to bite him as he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall across the room,

"Calm down Caroline, I'm not here to hurt you." He let go of her neck as she nodded and opened up the cooler in his hand revealing a bag of blood and a half full bottle of Jack Daniels. "The bloods for you, but you'll probably need the booze once I'm done explaining what's happened to you." He said motioning for her to sit back on her bed as he passed her the blood bag.

"Now then Caroline tell me, do you believe in the Supernatural?" He asked cryptically.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

"It was freaky Elena, I mean Katherine looked just like you." Elena sighed as she checked off another box for her duties for the school carnival. It was a welcome occurrence after all the weirdness that had been going on in the last couple of, just her at school doing normal, if a little boring, teenager activities.

"Well she is my ancestor. Hey I moved the student booth into the cafeteria." She brought up abruptly. "Your _vampire_ Ancestor, and it wasn't something like a resemblance between relatives, she looked exactly like you." Bonnie continued.

"Look I don't know what to tell you, I can't explain it." She was getting really tired about talking about it too, of course Bonnie didn't focus too much on that and kept up with her questions.

"Well aren't you worried that she may be out there pretending to be you or something?"

"Maybe, but I can't just sit around being afraid of maybes and these prizes are gonna get themselves to ring toss." She said exasperated, Bonnie seemed to pick up on it this time and moved the discussion over to something that had been bothering her. "So did Jeremy really break Damon's neck?"

"Ugggh!" She groaned causing Bonnie to giggle.

An annoying explanation to Bonnie later she walked into the school to do rounds of everyone who was helping out, she paused as she looked down the hall to see something that she had been quietly dreading since the night before. Her boyfriend Stefan talking to her cousin/she didn't know what to call him anymore Jeremy, this should be fun, and the conversation seemed to be getting pretty heated.

As she walked up she could only hear the tail end of it. "Jeremy I need to know where Damon's ring is and who has been turned, they could be a danger to everyone around them." Stefan hissed under his breath.

"And I told you that I had it handled, if Damon wants his ring back tell him to get Bonnie to make him one and then we can trade." Jeremy spoke back before he caught sight of her over Stefan's shoulder and awkward smiles found their way onto both of their faces before Jeremy turned his attention back to Stefan. "Alright so you go get everything ironed out with Damon and I'll catch you later. P.S. Elena's behind you and she knows about Katherine, you have a great time Bye!" He said the last part quickly before clapping him on the shoulder and walking past him with a fox's grin on his face.

"Wait Jer-Hi Elena!" Any other time that charming smile of his would've made her heart do jumping jacks but as Jeremy so helpfully informed her, he'd been keeping something from her.

"I can't _believe_ you lied to me about Katherine being here!" She exclaimed in a whisper, making sure that no one could hear them, she was even more mad that he'd gotten Jeremy in on the lie. "Elena I'm sorry, I just thought that you would be safest not knowing, me and Damon are going to handle it I promise." He said trying to placate her, she didn't understand how dangerous Katherine was, that she'd slaughter her way through the whole town if it meant getting what she wanted.

"Do not even mention Damon to me right now!" She said pointing at him threateningly, if the way he'd barged into her room and tried to kiss hadn't unsettled her, his complete disregard for others feelings and lives did.

"I know it's just, ever since he found out that Katherine was in town he's been a little unstable and dangerous." He explained causing Elena to scoff at the 'little', Stefan continued on ignoring it. "And it doesn't help that your brother snapped his neck and then stole his ring."

"What so Jeremy is in the wrong because Damon decided to be an asshole." She asked heatedly causing him to sigh. "No it's just, if Damon is backed into a corner he may throw a tantrum." Elena held back an amused chuckle at the thought.

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit there Stefan, I mean he's over a hundred years old how childish can he be?" She asked as they both looked at each other, Stefan's gaze much less amused than hers.

 _Salvatore Residence_

"FUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!" Damon screamed throwing a chair against the wall.

 _Mystic Falls Hospital_

"I'm a _vampire_. I'm a _vampire_? _I_ am a Vampire." No matter what inflection she said it with Caroline could barely believe the words that were coming out of her own mouth. As she drank more of the blood out of her cup she got more used to it, the taste was unlike anything she'd ever had before and according to Jeremy it would help her control through her transition so she didn't bite the first person she saw.

Jeremy said it wasn't a permanent solution, eventually she would thirst for fresh human blood so bad that she wouldn't be able to tell her loved ones from a stranger. She took a look at the ring on her finger as the light shined on her back from outside, just like in all the stories and movies vampires were weak against sunlight but using special items enchanted by Witches they didn't have to worry about it.

' _Oh yeah, Witches exist too.'_ She thought incredulously as she let herself drop back onto her hospital bed. The door opened suddenly and her boyfriend Matt Donovan came in with a cast on his arm carrying a tray of hospital food for her, "Your mom says you're not eating Care."

"The hospital food is gross." She lied lamely, the food _was_ gross but everything she ate just tasted bland and wrong. Now she knew that they tasted like that because she was in her vampire transition and couldn't consume anything but blood, she wasn't gonna tell Matt that though.

He looked at her amused for a minute before leaning in to kiss her. "It's hospital food babe, it's supposed to be gross." Caroline leaned in as well before she stopped herself as she sniffed the air, it was as if she could smell the warm blood in his veins and hear his heartbeat and it almost caused her to drool.

She quickly pulled herself back and turned away from him as her fangs popped out, Matt frowned and pulled back as well before he saw the ring on her finger. "Hey where'd you get that ring?" He could've sworn that he'd seen it before but he couldn't recall from where, Caroline cursed herself for not hiding it as she brought her hand to her chest.

"Uhh, It was a gift." She blurted out.

"From Jeremy Gilbert?" Matt asked with a little fire in his tone, he remembered how Elena's brother had been there the other day watching Caroline as she slept. Caroline looked back at him in surprise, "Yeah how'd you know?"

"He was here visiting you yesterday actually." He said taking a seat next to her on her bed, feeling awkward tension in the air he tried to change the conversation to something more casual. "Oh yeah, the doctor said that you're getting released tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?" She asked slightly alarmed, she didn't know how that would go with the constant urge to drink blood, even sitting less than a couple feet from her boyfriend made her want to sink her fangs into his neck. How was she gonna keep herself from preying on all the people in the hospital? "Wait, is there anyway that I could get out tonight?" She said trying to mask her nervousness.

"Sorry Care, afraid the carnivals gonna go off without you." He chuckled. "I know it's hard for your neurotic, control freak personality to process but Bonnie and Elena have it handled." He joked.

"I'm not neurotic." She denied.

"You are, but it's cute so it's forgiven." Caroline fidgeted in her seat as she thought of ways to convince him that she was fine to leave early. "Look Matt I'm kind of tired so could you just leave?" She asked not looking at him.

"But Care I-." He started only for her to cut him off with a harsh glare, mouth clamped shut. "Ok, I'll get out of your hair, I'll catch you later I guess." He walked out glumly, as the door shut she opened her mouth and gasped as her fangs cut her bottom lip.

She whimpered before crawling into bed and laying there despondently, she was confused and scared and angry at herself. All of her heightened emotions came crashing together all at once, she decided right then that she had to leave, there was only one person who she could go to that could help her with everything going on.

Jeremy Gilbert would know what to do.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

 _Salvatore Estate_

The younger of the two vampire brothers walked into his home after school to a site that he had both expected and dreaded. The living room of home looked like a very particular tornado had torn through it, all the cheap new furniture had been ripped up or smashed into pieces, some of it had even been used for kindling in the fireplace, the only thing left untouched was Stefan's personal chair, the couch, the bookshelves and their contents.

Needless to say the liquor table didn't have a scratch on it.

"Wow Damon I like what you've done with the place, really got a head start on that spring cleaning!" He said sarcastically as he threw his bag to the side, Damon was leaning on the couch pouring himself a glass of blood which he offered Stefan as he walked in. "No thanks, just ate. Though I'm glad to see that you didn't go out for a _livelier_ meal." He said taking a certain kind of joy as Damon glared at his smug remark.

"Ahh yes the outside world, while we're on the subject can I get my ring back please?" He said with an innocent smile while holding out his hand.

"Yeaaaaaah about that," he trailed off causing Damon to frown "Jeremy already gave it to some other newly born vampire apparently. He said he'll give it back if we can convince Bonnie to make another enchanted ring for his unknown vamp." He finished taking a seat on his chair exhausted with the whole situation.

Damon meanwhile was a fierce mix of angry and confused, "He gave my ring away!? And why the hell do we have to get Bonnie to make a ring, why can't he do it himself?!" He yelled irately as he began pacing back and forth and drinking his glass of blood.

"Because Bonnie doesn't like me, and I'm not her biggest fan at the moment either." The brothers turned surprised to see Jeremy leaning against their back entrance. His hand suddenly shot up and caught a glass that Damon had thrown at him.

"Hi Damon." He waved at him jovially before he walked over to the two, completely disregarding Damon's glare as he took a seat on the couch.

"Jeremy how the hell did you even get in here?" Stefan asked curious.

"Well I'm not a vampire and your back door is very easy to open once someone has broken off the knob." He said casually causing Stefan to shake his head, Jeremy suddenly blurred from his spot to dodge the swipe that Damon sent his way. They stood across from each other, one with an eased grin and the other with a nasty glare.

One second later they sped around so their positions were switched, Damon yelled in frustration before finally addressing Jeremy.

"Alright you've made yourself known, now what the hell do you want?" He asked angrily.

Jeremy snapped his fingers as if he'd just remembered something, "Right, So obviously you're gonna be a nuisance and come out to the carnival tonight so I'll need you" he pointed at Damon "to keep away from the Lockwood boys, and you" he turned and pointed at Stefan "to show my sister a good time, she's been really stressed out with all this supernatural shit." He might not wanna be in the same room alone with her but that doesn't mean he didn't want her to be happy. He gave them both a thumbs up before he began walking towards the door, he might only need a few hours of sleep a day but that didn't mean he didn't miss it.

Few hours of beauty rest and he'd be ready for the carnival in no time.

"Jeremy, we can't just act like nothing happened." Stefan addresses him only to receive a confused look in return. "Damon told me that you died and came back, and now you have abilities. We know you're not a vampire, so what are you exactly?" He asked only for Jeremy to scoff derisively before he answered.

"Alright fair is fair, so here's the deal" he paused to pull his book bag from the couch over with his telekinesis causing their eyes to widen "You tell Elena everything about Katherine and I'll let you know about me." He turned and made his way for the door.

"See ya later Salvatore brothers." He sent a parting wave their way before leaving.

 _Mystic Falls Carnival_

Mystic Falls High School was buzzing with lights and music as teens walked around excitedly taking in the sights and playing games, everyone was walking around and having fun without having to worry about Witches or Vampires, Elena wouldn't be lying if she said that she envied them just the tiniest bit. After playing Wingwoman for Bonnie with a carnival worker she took the time to walk around and take in the sights while she finished up her checklist, when she was done she had intended to track down Stefan for their Ferris Wheel ride when she bumped into someone unexpected.

The woman was in her mid twenties and was very beautiful, wearing a black blouse and jeans she also wore a dark brown jacket. "You're Elena correct, Jeremy's sister?" The young woman asked before extending her hand to greet her, she could've sworn that she knew her from somewhere.

"Uhh yeah, I'm sorry have we met before?" She asked awkwardly while returning her the greeting, the woman chuckled before she nodded. "Oh I'm sorry no, I was at Richards funeral, Diana Prince. And to answer your question, we haven't met before but I talked to your brother and when I asked around about him Tyler told me about you."

"Oh well I was about to find Stefan, we can go and see if they're together." Elena suggested, Diana smiled before she nodded in agreement. "Yes, Thank you I don't really know my way around this school, or anywhere for that matter."

"It'd be no problem" she paused as she began leading the older woman towards the school. "So what's Mystic Falls been like for you?" And thus the awkward conversation began.

 _TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD_

"The kids pretty strong." Damon commented as he and Stefan watched Tyler Lockwood beat yet another person in the arm wrestling match, the crowd around him cheering. "He's a triple letter varsity athlete Damon of course he's strong, and didn't Jeremy already tell you that he wasn't an awakened werewolf yet?" He asked causing Damon to send him a look of discontent at the mention of the young Gilbert, they hadn't been able to find Bonnie all day let alone get her to enchant some bling for Jeremy's mystery vampire and Damon was getting more annoyed by the second.

"Well the little brat can stick it where the sun don't shine for all I care, if he gives me any reason to take him out he's dead." He said leaving Stefan to wonder whether he was talking about Tyler or Jeremy. Suddenly Damon tapped Stefan on the arm to bring his attention to who had just walked in "Oooh, and enter the uncle."

"I bet I can take you." Mason said as he walked up to the table and stood across from his nephew. "Well bring it on surfer boy." Tyler shot back with a cocky smirk on his face.

The bell rang and they began armwrestling, from the start it was obvious that Mason held the upper hand but Tyler was doing his best to fight back. He was able to hold him off for about a minute before Mason slammed his hand down onto the table.

"That it Nephew?" Mason asked as he raised his arms in the air triumphantly. "Yeah yeah, you're the champ." He said while his sore wrist and hand. "Anyone else want to go?" He asked the crowd causing Damon to perk up, just as he was about to volunteer Stefan another voice came from the crowd before him.

"I'm game!" Jeremy walked over to the table amidst the group of surprised teenagers, most of the people around his age knew him pretty well due to his stature and how he was always getting in trouble however now that he was cleaned up no longer looking like a drug addict he turned even more heads. He'd gotten his hair cut short and he was wearing a black shirt and jeans with a black and red flannel, also while he'd been a mix between lithe and too skinny his metamorphosis had caused him to fill out with a lot more muscle.

Captain America didn't have shit on him.

"You sure about this Gilbert?" Tyler asked thinking that his uncle might hurt him.

"Yeah sure, as long as the old man is up for it?" He said turning his gaze to the older man, an unspoken challenge in his eyes. Mason merely chuckled before putting his arm on the table, Jeremy moved his own into position and the bell went off causing both of them to struggle against each other. They were evenly matched as they each gripped the sides of the table causing the wood to crack, they were both hunched over so no one could see their faces.

Mason brought his face up and Jeremy was able to see his eyes had taken on the telltale golden hue of a werewolf, in proportion his strength grew and he began to overpower the younger man. As he felt himself about to lose the test of strength, a deep part of Jeremy entwined with his new supernatural genes forced itself to awaken and flooded him with strength.

With a deafening roar he completely overpowered Mason, almost flipping him over completely as the table under them broke into pieces and the werewolf was brought to the ground, everyone looked at them in shock before all the teenagers began cheering.

While all the mundane highschool students just saw Jeremy standing victoriously over Mason, the supernaturally inclined could all see how the veins under Jeremy skin and his eyes were glowing a bright orange that seemed to pulsate with his every breath. The Salvatore brothers were shocked silent at his appearance and Mason looked afraid for his life from his place on the ground.

Across the room Elena and Diana had just walked in soon enough to see Jeremy beat Mason, like Tyler his back was turned to them so they couldn't see his change. Without saying a word Jeremy walked off in a hurry with in a hunch. Elena began moving forward to follow after him but was passed by the older woman who jogged after Jeremy with a worried expression on her face.

Damon also began walking in their direction when Stefan grabbed his arm "Damon what are you doing."

Damon pulled his arm away before turning towards his brother with an intense look on his face. "I'm gonna go figure out the fucks going on with that kid! Not even a week ago he knew about as much about the Supernatural as a fucking 10 year old, I could literally kill him as easy that!" he snapped his fingers before continuing on his rant. "Now he's telling us about the threats that we haven't even considered in the last 150 years and getting stronger everyday, I mean Super Strength?! Telekinesis?! He knows more than he's letting on, maybe even something to help us against Katherine."

"Look I understand that but do you honestly think that now is the best time?" He said motioning to the mass crowd of High School students. "Just have some patience and don't do anything rash." Damon really didn't seem to like that idea but before he could argue more Elena walked up to them, giving a wary look to the older of the two.

"Hey Stefan what's up? Is everything ok?" She asks with a slightly worried look on her face, he simply smiled back to placate her. "Yes everything is fine, can you just give me a minute?" He turned back to address Damon only to find that he'd disappeared. "Damnit."

Damon quickly made his way through the halls trying to find Jeremy only to find his efforts fruitless, he walked through an empty hallway before he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"Oh hey Blondie." He greeted Caroline as she stopped and glared at him. "They let you out early?" He asked not really caring about her answer as he turned back to looking for Jeremy.

"I remember you know?" Damon turned towards her with a curious look. "Remember what exactly?"

"What you did to me, how you abused and pushed me around, fed on me and then erased my memories!" She said as her voice rose into a yell, her heightened feelings enhancing the shame she felt at being used by him. At this point, Damon was looking at her in shock, he knew that there was only one way for her to have regained her memories after he'd erased them were for her to be a…

"So you were the mystery vampire that Jeremy's been? Well this is just perfect, I think I'll use you to send the Little Gilbert a message." He said as he stalked closer towards her, Caroline kept a calm face as he stopped a few inches away from her.

"That's such a coincidence, I have a message for your too, from Katherine." She said in a cheery tone of voice as his expression melted into one of dread. "She said 'Game on'." She let him know before turning her back on him, Damon grabbed her arm to stop her but was caught off guard by the enhanced push she gave him, sending him sliding across the hallway floor.

"By the way Damon," Caroline raises her hand to show off his ring on her finger "Thanks for the bling." Not giving him any chance to get up she blurred out leaving him on the floor.

"Dammit Jeremy." Damon muttered.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Jeremy quickly made his way outside to one of the few unoccupied areas of the carnival, he hunched over and took deep breaths as the orange energy receded from his veins. It had been sudden but not unwelcome, it was like every single cell in his body was filled with energy instantly, each one became energized to the point where he felt like he could take on the entire world with ease.

The energy had only lasted for an instant but it allowed him to overpower a stronger more experienced supernatural being. When Jeremy thought back to it, only one simple sentence could explain the situation.

Chi is Bullshit.

"Jeremy?" He whipped around in surprise to see Diana looking at him with concern, she looked just as beautiful as the last time he'd seen her, even if she was dressed more casually now.

"Hey Diana, I didn't expect to see you here." He tried to greet her casually to stave off any questions about what she'd seen, it didn't seem to work as she stepped closer to him in order to check his face titling it left and right with a curious and wary look.

"Not that I'm not liking all the attention" he spoke up with an impish grin on his face "but are you looking for anything in particular?" He asked her causing her to stop moving his face around.

"For a minute I thought you had these orange streaks on your face. But it must've been my imagination." She shook her head before smiling at him. "I think you surprised everyone in there, I didn't think you had that type of strength in you." She brought her hand to his bicep and squeeze it before letting out a hum of appreciation.

"Nice." Jeremy chuckles as he subtly flexed, he kept his expression the same but by the look on Diana's face she noticed.

"I'd like to think so." He said as she let go, turning around he offered her his arm. "Milady?" He prompted to her amusement. "Such a gentleman!" She played along linking her arm with his as they began walking through the Carnival.

"I won't lie, I didn't expect you to be here." He said as he handed her a bag of popcorn from one of the stalls.

"Neither did I." She stayed honestly causing Jeremy to look at her curiously, waiting for her to continue. "I didn't even know Richard was dead when I came in to visit him and his family, I actually came here to tell them that I was moving to Mystic Falls." She said before eating a piece of popcorn.

Jeremy turned to her in surprise a grin on his face, it was welcome news, they'd only interacted a few times but she seemed to be a fun beautiful woman who he saw himself getting familiar with startlingly fast. She chuckled at his expression and began speaking again, her smile less bright this time "When I found out, it just made the decision feel even more right, Richard was a… complicated man" Jeremy has to hide his incredulous expression with a cough, while Richard Lockwood was a lot of things no one had ever called him complicated "but he loved his family, and he helped me when I was at my lowest, so the least I could do is make sure his family is taken care of through this difficult time." Jeremy nodded to himself, it was a noble thing to do and Tyler of all people should have someone he could confide in, Jeremy would try his best to broker a friendship with the guy but nothing helped better than family sometimes.

"What about you?" She asked. "I already met your sister Elena, but what about you parents, I bet they must be proud to have raised such a handsome gentleman." She said causing both of them to chuckle, Jeremy's being a bit more fake. "Uhh, they're not around actually, it's just me and Elena." Diana stopped smiling and took on an expression of guilt, she motioned to apologize but he simply waved her off.

"It's not like I'm not sad but I've moved past the hard parts I think, I actually took a bit of a downward spiral but recently I've turned things around." He told her "I'd like to think they'd want me to be happy." A half truth if what his memories of the past were any indication but still a truth.

They kept walking for a little while in the moment of silence that'd come after, only for Diana to grin and leaned her head on his shoulder. "And what do you think they'd say to you having a grown woman on your arm, and a stranger at that?" She asked it as a joke but Jeremy took a moment to think of what to say.

"I'd tell them that being here with you makes me happy, and that if they had a problem with that? It wasn't my fault." He said as Diana paused in shock, Jeremy took a few more steps forward before he realized she wasn't on his arm and turned to her with a smirk. Diana stood there looking him straight in the eyes to catch any trace of mischief and was pleasantly surprised to see he meant what he said.

Neither spoke as he extended his open hand towards her with a smile, she hesitated for a second before she grasped it and they began walking once more, there fingers entwined and smiles on their faces.

 _TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD_

They were on the very edge of the Carnival when he heard it, they'd gone to a more secluded spot in order to talk and get to know each other better.

" _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" A voice he recognized as Caroline whispered to herself, crying deeply. "What'd you say." A confused voice he wasn't familiar with spoke before he heard a whoosh of air and the sound of flesh tearing._

"Stay right here,I'll be back!" He ordered Diana before running in the direction of the sounds, leaving her there confused and worried.

Jeremy arrived to the sight of Caroline on the back of a truck straddling a black man around their age, before she could kill him Jeremy tackled her sending them both rolling across the ground. They stopped with Jeremy on top of her, that didn't stop her bloodlust as she continued to try and bite him.

Jeremy reared his head back and head butted her, a crack sounding out followed by a squelching sound, he intended to just knock her out but he hit her so hard her skull fractured and a piece went into her brain. He had no time to worry about it however as he could see her forehead slowly healing.

'Not my intention but I'll take it.' He wasted no time picking her up bridal style and placing her next to the bleeding young man on the truck. Said man wasn't looking too good, he fainted and was slowly bleeding out, luckily Jeremy had a vampire right next to him.

"Sorry about this Caroline." He apologized before he took a discarded piece of metal and cut one of her wrists before he lifted it up to let a steady flow of blood drip into the young man's mouth. After a moment or two his wounds began to close with Caroline's own following after.

"Great now all I need is a Vampire to wipe this dudes memories." Not even a moment later there was a swoosh of air behind him and the scent of cheap hair products.

' _Yeah I did that to myself.'_ He thought before turning his head to see Damon standing a few feet away. The vampire took a look at the scene before him and gave out a low whistle of appreciation, "Wow Jeremy I'm impressed, I totally thought she was gonna Kill somebody but you handled it pretty well." He said in a tone one used when praising a child, "Now let me finish Ol'Care off, wipe this guy's memory and then we can go get some funnel cake." He said jovially before taking out a wooden stake from his jacket.

' _Why the hell did he just have one of those on him? We're at a Carnival!'_ He shook his head of his stray thoughts before getting between Caroline and Damon.

"Damon, I'm only gonna say this once. If you try and come near her I'm gonna break your neck again, and this time I'm gonna throw you into the Teacups set at max speed." He knew his threat might've fizzed out at the end there but he also knew this wasn't really a fight, Damon didn't care about killing Caroline for any more reason then her becoming a hindrance to him, it wasn't anything personal so if he got his ass kicked over it a couple times he'd give up.

"I prefer the carousel myself but dealers choice." He said casually before trying to speed past Jeremy to kill Caroline, only for the younger stronger boy to catch the arm holding the stake mid swing and break it at the elbow. He then took the stake from his hand before delivering a head butt into his nose causing a crack to echo out followed by a shout of pain as Damon fell to his knees and gripped his nose with his good arm.

"Damon!/Jeremy!" The latter turned around to see Elena and Stefan running up to them with concerned lols on their faces. Behind them he saw Bonnie stop as her attention was drawn to Caroline and the Bloody man on the truck.

"What's going on? Is that Caroline?" Stefan asked confused, even more so when Jeremy picked up Caroline and passed her into his arms.

"I promise I'll explain everything later, I need you to get Caroline somewhere safe _without people_ , she'll wake up soon and I don't wanna risk anything." He turned to Elena before Stefan could ask any questions. "Elena I need you to stay with Caroline, when she wakes up she'll need someone to calm her down." His sister gave a hesitant nod causing him to smile in appreciation.

"Find an empty classroom and wait for me there, I don't think it'd be a good look for you to be taking the unconscious sheriff's daughter to your house in the middle of the night." Before either of them could reply there were interrupted by Bonnie walking up and placing a hand on Caroline's arm only to take a step back a couple moments later with tears eyes, her gaze flitting back and forth between the man and Caroline.

Her eyes widened even further as she saw the blood on Caroline's lips, her eyes quickly turned towards Jeremy. "J-Jeremy what happened?! Who's blood is that, did Caroline-" she stopped in her panic induced questioning when Jeremy grabbed her by her shoulders and began speaking softly to her.

"Caroline is fine, no one is dead, she _hasn't killed anyone_." Despite any personal feelings he had towards Bonnie, he felt that emphasizing Caroline's Innocence would go a big way for their friendship. Bonnie from the very beginning had mostly negative examples for vampires, her most positive one was Stefan and he probably just brought her thoughts back to Damon.

If they could manage to stay as friends from the beginning even with their differences this time around, they'd probably come out stronger for it.

"Go with Stefan and Elena. Tomorrow we'll all get together and figure this shit out." Bonnie took a minute to calm herself down before she followed the others inside. Jeremy turned around to see Damon carrying the man Caroline had attacked on his shoulder, Jeremy was on edge before Damon smirked at him.

"Don't worry Jeremy I'll get this guy back to the carnival with erased memories and a beer in his hand in no time." Huh, that was oddly helpful of him. "What's the catch?" He asked suspicious, Damon didn't do things for free unless your name was Elena, it was too... _nice._

Damon Salvatore was not nice.

"No catch, just consider it my good deed for the decade." He said flippantly. "See you tomorrow little Gilbert." He quickly made himself scarce in a blur of motion before Jeremy had any chance to question his motives.

"This is gonna come back to bite me in the ass isn't it?" He muttered to no one as he stood alone for a minute before remembering that he'd left Diana alone at the carnival.

She was understanding but he still felt pretty bad.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

 _Gilbert Home_

As it had turned out Caroline didn't really need his help as much as he thought she would. Thought she was very shaken up about attacking another person, Stefan's advice on how to handle her new life and the support of both of best friends, as well as the fact that she hadn't actually killed anyone seemed to help her cope better.

It would take time for her to completely come to terms with what happened but at least now she was on the correct path to getting better. Shortly after, everyone decided to split up, none of them too in the mood for the rest of the carnival.

"Good night Jeremy." Elena said to Jeremy as soon as they walked through the door, not waiting for any type of reply she quickly made her way upstairs and into her room. Jeremy sighed before making his way up to do the same, instead of falling asleep he took out his phone and scrolled down to his newest contact.

 _Diana_

He shot her a quick text and wasted no time in taking his tomb out, like magic the book flipped exactly to the page he wanted. He never really liked studying but he felt like this is gonna be a subject he'll enjoy.

 _Battle Magic_

 _TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD_

 _Lockwood Residence_

"I can't thank the two of you enough for being here, with everything that's happening I think it'll do some good for Tyler to have you two." thanked both Mason and Diana with a weary smile on her face, Diana could tell despite how strong she was trying to be she was hurting immensely. "It's alright, we're glad to help Carol." Diana told her with a smile before sending a look towards Mason, the man quickly grinned and assured Carol of the same.

"You know I really appreciate how you act like you can stand me around my family." Mason said indignantly causing her to scowl, this was the typical back and forth between the two whenever they were stuck alone together, almost like siblings.

Even if the two couldn't be farther from it.

Suddenly Diana's phone went off, she checked her messages and smiled as she saw a text from Jeremy.

 _I had a great time tonight, hope to see you again soon. - Jeremy._

She bit her lip before sending back a message saying that she felt the same and couldn't wait to see him again. Though she might seem a little eager to see the younger man she felt that it was appropriate, she'd had a wonderful time with him, he was just so much _more_ than the men she'd met in the past. Even though he'd left abruptly for a while it seemed important and he'd been suitably sorry when he'd gotten back.

She'd be sure not to tease him too much about it.

She laughed at the thought causing Mason to raise an eyebrow at her, she paid him no mind mind and simply made her way upstairs to the guest bedroom they'd set aside for her. She reached her hand for the doorknob and pulled her finger back when some static crossed over it, she felt no pain and shrugged it off before getting ready for bed.

She felt like Mystic Falls would be the brand new start she needed.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

 **Yes everyone I'm very aware that I've been horribly late on this update, I've been busy with school and when I wasn't doing that I was afraid of how good I actually was at this whole writing thing.**

 **Anyways I'm back in the swing of things and I hope I'll be able to satisfy all your reading needs. My next update will be All For Young Justice.**


End file.
